1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air extracting suction apparatus, and more particularly to a seat-type air extracting suction apparatus to aid bowel movement that is mounted on a seat and assists a sitting user to excrete by generating a negative pressure of air suction.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to aging population structure recently, healthcare of aged people becomes important issues in the modern society. The elders' body functions deteriorate and cause clumsiness of movement. Excretion of those elders requires health caregivers' support or use of wheelchairs, which put lots of burdens on these health caregivers. Therefore, a conventional seat is mounted with a collection inside, and a top wall of the seat is mounted with a seat cushion and defined with a through hole. A user sitting in the seat may directly excrete merely with a health caregiver's assistance of clothing and unclothing, which eases the burden of the health caregiver.
Although the conventional seat helps the users that are unable to walk, most of such users have poor digestive functions and therefore have problems to excrete.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a seat-type air extracting suction apparatus to aid bowel movement to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.